Campfire Visit
by KitsunexNaruto
Summary: Eddie Logan goes to a campfire with his classmates, when something unsuspected happens. - Wrote this when I was 13 LOL Might not be a good read XD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I own Eddie and Karl and the rest of the kids in this story.**

* * *

**The Campfire Mishap**

Staring coldly at the city below him, he glances up to the bright full moon. He growls and stays still and solemnly as he continues to watch the campsite with his sharp white eyes. Watching intently as children sit eating marshmallows around a warm and dazzling campfire in the centre of the camp.

Brown tents circled the children and the dancing flames of the fire. He hides behind a shrub of a bush having to blend in, peaking through the gaps between the leaves to watch. He steps on a weak twig setting off a snapping noise loud enough for the children to hear. The children turn their heads in the direction of the sound; they all panic as they notice a pair of unblinking white, no pupil filled eyes; watching their every movement. Their eyes started to widen. He growls quietly but it was loud enough even over the sound of the crackling fire. Every child in that camp screamed in immense fear and they all huddled together.

A wolf steps towards them calmly but the children shake in fear, all but one. That one child, lightly grey skin with purple hair and green eyes, had noticed something odd about this wolf. It was green. This small, young boy left the safety of his friends, no longer feeling the need to be afraid, walked slowly towards the wolf. He reached out a hand and the wolf stopped in his tracks. The Boy stops as well, only a few meters away. Leaving his hand out, the young boy gulps as the wolf then inches closer to him. The wolf sniffs the Boy's hand. The Boy notices a tooth, only one tooth stuck out like a sore thumb. He recognizes the wolf now.

"Beastboy? Dad is that you?" the youngster whispered so only the wolf could hear him.

The unusual green wolf licked the youngster's hand and turned to leave. Everyone else began to calm down as the strange wolf backed away into the woods.

The boy looked down at his feet then to the place where he saw the wolf last. On the ground lay a Titan Communicator. The youngster picked it up and smiled, it was his dad all right, making sure that he was safe. Being half Azarathian and having his mum's Azarathian powers, he senses something in the trees. He looks up to see a figure crouching on a branch. It then bounded away tree to tree, and out of sight, leaving the boy and his freaked-out friends. The boy put the communicator in his pocket on his trousers and buttoned it up so that it was safe. He then turned to his friends but their relief was when the boy smiled, to show that it was all right. The boy sat down and put a marshmallow on a stick and placed it in the fire. After a few seconds he took it out, blew on it and ate it. The other children were still afraid. One of the children asked the boy,

"Eddie, why did that wolf come to you and what did you do?" The boy who was in fact called Eddie replied,

"That wolf was my father and he just came to make sure that I was safe and-" Before he could finish; everyone burst out laughing. The tallest boy came out of the crowd and said cruelly,

"Yeah and my dad is a hummingbird! Eddie, stop talking crap, just tell the truth!" Eddie looked to the floor and thought. _'The Truth? Of course! I'll prove it to them, I know Dad said no but it would teach them a lesson for picking on me, and stop them in future!'_

"Tell you what Karl, I'll prove it…" Eddie said. Everyone stopped laughing. Karl sneered.

"Fine, try me…" He said. Eddie then turned into a grey wolf and walked straight to Karl. Karl's smirk disappeared which was replaced with fear and he began to back away from the new grey beast. Eddie growled and then howled. Karl screamed like a little girl and ran away. Eddie changed back to normal and laughed.

"I told you so!" He shouted out to Karl. The rest of the kids cheered. Then the smallest girl around Eddie's age asked,

"So, your dad is Beastboy?" Eddie stopped laughing and sighed.

"Yes he is, that was him earlier. But the problem is that I wasn't supposed to do that, I will be grounded when I get back home."

"…You mean Titans Tower?" The girl said. Eddie nodded.

"Yeah…Titans Tower…" he answered while looking back into the woods, in which he could just see the top of Titans Tower.

* * *

**I wrote this when I was like 13 XD I just found this and it shows how far I have come from writing before. Man it may be short but it's sweet XD**

**There may be like HUGE amount of mistakes but LOL I don't care XD It's a small thing from when I was little XD**

**Any who I hope you like this :D**

**Kit x**


End file.
